


Makeout (After the Stakeout Remix) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s02e23 Johnny and Dora, F/M, Flashbacks, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Makeout (After the Stakeout Remix)" by htbthomas, featuring excerpts from "Stakeout" by Diaphenia."The first time, Jake kisses her."





	Makeout (After the Stakeout Remix) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts), [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Makeout (After the Stakeout Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229886) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 
  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Nine Nine Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601873) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



Length: 3:02  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/makeout%20\(after%20the%20stakeout%20remix\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/makeout%20\(after%20the%20stakeout%20remix\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I remixed a remix! Or I guess it's more of a mash up. Used to fill my "splice fics together" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to htbthomas and Diaphenia for having blanket permission!


End file.
